


Pokemon Drabbles

by Midori_Hime



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluffy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon Drabbles, mostly N centred</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Drabbles

**Balloon**

He sat and waited and watched. Families and couples, children playing with friends and pokemon. He had no idea what to make of the place, but he gathered it wasn’t a place one came by themselves. So he would sit and wait some more. He’d wait for her. Eventually she’d show up - Nimbasa’s gym was located here after all and the brunette wanted to be champion. When she arrived, he’d ride the ferris wheel with her and perhaps he’d buy her a balloon shaped liked Mushaana. 

**Direction**

It had been two years. Two years and he hadn’t stopped once. Always traveling, always moving, always learning. Perhaps he hadn’t understood Pokemon as well as he had thought - he was certainly starting to understand his own species more due to this constant movement. He had left Unova far behind, traveling to different regions, seeing new Pokemon, meeting new people. He went in whichever direction the wind blew. Sometimes that took him back to a place he’d already been (he’d ended up back in Unova once, and talked to a little girl about her Pansage) but there was always something new, even if it was seeing the scenery in a different light, stopping and actually _seeing_.

He’d cut off a lot of his ties and that had hurt. The Pokemon he’d left had been with him for years; they’d been his only support and comfort but he needed to leave them. If he was failing to understand both people and Pokemon, he didn’t deserve to be with them; when he was more fluent in the language of emotions, he’d give it another go, but not until then.

There was no doubt of his return. After all, Unova had shown him so many things. Team Plasma’s true goal and his so-called father’s betrayal; the way true trainer’s live and fight and travel; how not all Pokemon are oppressed; the strength of being partnered with a monster of legend; but most importantly, _her._ She was in Unova after all, and she was all he ever wanted. Perhaps one day, when he returned, she would want to ride the ferris wheel again...


End file.
